


Until Next Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Until Next Time

Severus shifted, trying to slip away from Harry without waking him. As soon as he started to move, Harry's hands tightened and he pulled himself closer to Severus.

"Not ready to get up?" Severus said, easily surrendering to the warmth of Harry's body against his own.

"Not ready to go home." 

Severus took in the freckles on the tops of Harry's shoulders, a fingertip skating along the sun-kissed skin. The night before, it had been his tongue that had traced the same path and continued down his back, eventually finding its destination between his still-pale cheeks. "Perhaps we might return."

"A fortnight next time." Harry pressed his lips to Severus's chest just above his left nipple. His bottom lip brushed the skin in such a way that it almost appeared accidental. Severus knew better.

"Demanding, aren't you?" 

Harry's bare foot slid along Severus's shin and he pressed his erection to Severus's hip. "Yes."

"We have an hour before the Portkey activates." Severus rolled to the side, insinuating a thigh between Harry's. "What shall we do to pass the time?"

A sly smile curled Harry's lips and he slithered down the bed, making Severus gasp.

The perfect end to their holiday.


End file.
